Flame
Flame is a song from the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series. It aired in the Sports Special on July 20, 2012. A parody of Fame, it explains the history of the Olympic games. Lyrics Greek 1: In 776 BC Olympics were begun Greece was the only country, so naturally, we won Cheats built bronzes of God Zeus were we honest winners? The answer’s no we had more statues than you’ve had hot dinners Greek 2: Our games meant truce was called in war a peace every 4 years But wrestling was so violent that bouts could end in tears No girls allowed to watch or run that might sound rude But makes sense when I tell you we competed nude Both: FLAME It’s gonna burn forever Love for Olympic heroes FLAME We’d like one next however Sadly it’s Emperor Nero Emperor Nero: Hey watch it you two, alright? I went from Rome to Greece so I could play them at their games IN 67 AD you know I won Olympic fame Told them to include a contest based on poetry Not much good for sportsmen no, but brilliant for me Crashed my racing chariot but still awarded gold Hey my Olympics my rules To argue would be bold I won every medal that was up for grabs The crowd loved it well they had to or I would have had them stabbed, OK? All: FLAME Nero: Olympic champion that’s me My games were emperors own round All: FLAME Nero: Think I was bad? In 393 Christian Rome had them banned All: It’s over, it’s over, it’s over, it’s over, it’s over, it’s over Nero:SHAME Baron de Coubertin: WAIT not so fast I’m Baron de Coubertin, a famous French historian I read of the Olympic Games thought I should try restoring them They’d be just like the old days I said but did propose That unlike Greeks, Victorians should do them wearing clothes In 1896 we launched the games in dear old Greece Hoped it would make men more morale as well as less obese We built a stadium so we could start to play Games of the modern Olympics which we still have today All: FLAME Baron de Coubertin: I’m on my personal glory But no-one remembers my name All: FLAME Baron de Coubertin: So here to finish our story A man who has gold plated fame Jesse Owens: I’m Jesse Owens, fastest man in 1936 I took home 4 gold medals, yeah, but that’s just the basics What you should know about the fact I was victorious Is, it made Herr Hitler mad ha it made him Führer-ious Hitler said Berlin should be the games Germanic base So he could show the world Aryans were the master race I won in 4 events he had to backpedal His evil theory destroyed with every medal All: FLAME It’s gonna burn forever Olympics are never in doubt FLAME A fire of sporting endeavor Greek 2: You realize it’s actually gone out All: Olympic, Olympic FLAME Cast *Laurence Rickard as Greek 1 *Mathew Baynton as Greek 2 *Jim Howick as Emperor Nero *Ben Willbond as Baron Pierre de Coubertin *Giles Terera as Jesse Owens Notes External Links *Flame at Horrible Histores TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 4 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV Series Category:Songs